familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Swanson
Bonnie Swanson is the wife of Griffin neighbor Joe Swanson and mother of the late Kevin Swanson. Bonnie remained pregnant for nearly the entirety of the series until giving birth to daughter Susie Swanson in the episode "Ocean's Three and a Half", and quickly lost the baby weight. She is played by Valerie Bertinelli in the movie Rolling Courage: The Joe Swanson Story in the episode Ready, Willing, and Disabled. Bonnie is voiced by Jennifer Tilly. In "Blind Ambition", after Peter Griffin complained about her pregnancy, Susie kicked him while still inside her mom's uterus. In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", she told the story of her husband's accident. In "Road to the North Pole", she requested platinum-plated silverware from Santa Claus for Christmas in the song "All I Really Want For Christmas". Bonnie is much calmer than her husband Joe but usually fails in her attempts to quell his outbursts. She once said in "A Hero Sits Next Door" that she can't ever say no to her husband. This changes when Joe gets new legs in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air", becomes a jerk and leaves Bonnie. She then tries to shoot him in the back, crippling him, but misses several times, which then reduces Joe to shooting himself. In the third segment of Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" taking place 30 years in the future, she leaves her legs to Joe after her death. This future may not come to fruition considering events that have happened in the series since the movie which alter the timeline. During her pregnancy, she attended classes at Jared Fellows Tae-Jitsu to stay healthy. She introduced Lois to it in "Lethal Weapons". In "Stewie Kills Lois", Peter re-enters the dating world following Lois's disappearance. With Joe's consent, Bonnie is one of the women with whom Peter goes on a date. She has curly black hair, which was auburn in her first appearance in A Hero Sits Next Door, light olive skin and wears a purple dress. In "New Kidney in Town", she was one of the many who Peter shouted out to while on The Price is Right. In "And I'm Joyce Kinney", after Joyce Kinney had done her exposé on Lois, Bonnie goes over to the Griffin home to call Lois a slut. In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", she employs Meg Griffin as babysitter for her daughter and husband while she goes out of town. Trivia In the episode Love Thy Trophy, Lois calls Bonnie "Debbie" after Joe and Cleveland stall the foster parents. Alex Borstein reported she had slipped up when giving the reading and no one noticed. On the UK release date of Family Guy Season 1, the description for "A Hero Sits Next Door", coincidentally makes the same mistake in mentioning Bonnie's name as Debbie. *In Love Thy Trophy, Bonnie like her husband is shown to become sexually excite while watching her husband from afar. Category:Spooner Street Neighbors